


The Gift

by Fruitloopsunite



Series: College!au dump [7]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Gen, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, walking in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloopsunite/pseuds/Fruitloopsunite
Summary: A comical gift turns into something more interesting





	The Gift

It all started off as a joke, an innocent joke that left him laughing until he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t contain the smile or the bubbly voice that came out as he said the simple, teasing phrase all couples say at some point in their relationship. And boy, this joke turned into something he would expect only in dreams.

“I thought you could use this when you get lonely.”

“Foolish Dib-Beast, I never get lonely!”

With a roll of his eyes, Dib waited patiently until Zim held out his arms, something folded up nearly placed on the outstretched gloves. It was unbelievably soft and almost cool to the touch, as if it had been left outside for a few hours. A drawn on brow quirked in curiosity, and unfolding it both shot up before narrowing in annoyance.

“What is this disgusting thing?”

“What does it look like to you?”

“Do **NOT** answer my question with another question!”

Zim huffed at the display in front of him. It was an image of Dib, a suggestive image of him, printed onto this soft fabric. Even with gloves on his could feel just how nice it was. But this image, he felt heat rising to his face and going straight down to his belly, it was a delicious display of the human. He didn’t even have the words to express it, they caught right in his throat. The tanned skin exposed in such ways on the image alone made him tingle, it wasn’t even the real deal and he was feeling so warm already.

“W-what is this? A sleeping bag?”

“Try body pillow cover, and I see someone likes it very much.”

“Feh, I can admire something if I want to. You can’t stop me,” Zim didn’t even turn his eyes away from the fabric, both it and the real Dib were taunting him. “I don’t own a pillow big enough for this!”

“Then shove some smaller ones inside, you’ve got the pile in the corner from GIR,” Dib was challenging him now, the purple blush over those cheeks and slightly sweaty forehead told him to do so. “Here, I’ll help you.”

——

Various sized pillow were judged, either being shoved into the case or thrown off to the side. About 6 pillow later, it puffed out generously, almost looking like it only had a single cushion inside. Now getting a better look of it in all its glory, the flush in Zim’s face grew darker, small freckles on his cheeks more evident than before. He grabbed at the pillow, a non existent nose wrinkling in some sort of disgust at how it flopped backwards at the top. It was much larger than his own body he realized, practically the same size as the real Dib himself. With a huff it was thrown carelessly to the side with a audible thump.

“Wow, I see how much you like it.”

“Don’t you have better things to do? I’m getting tired of seeing your nasty face and smelling your disgusting stench.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re welcome.”

With a flip of his hand, Dib made his way out. He figured it would be best to leave Zim alone, especially with the sudden change in his tone. He’d much rather leave without a scratch, because knowing that pint sized alien, first the tone changes and then he goes absolutely ballistic for no reason. It was always odd in a way, but Dib didn’t really question it anymore. When you know someone for as long as he knew Zim, you go numb to it.

“Finally,” Once the door shut and Dib was no longer seen from outside, Zim took this opportunity to close the shades, making sure that no soul could see him and what he was about to do. He felt warm all over now, and that pillow, that damn printed image was teasing him, staring him down and begging him to have his way with it. He hated that he had the urge the second he saw it. He’d have to make a mental note, he could be nearing his next heat cycle for all he knew. “Now...”

Immediately he grabbed the cushion and wiggled his way onto it, making sure that he was crotch to crotch with the image. Gripping the sides with shaking hands, Zim dug his lower half in and dragged hard, the fabric under his uniform digging into his skin and rubbing in such a way that made him groan low in his throat. Another drag, another groan, since and repeat over and over again. He picked up the pace, the low noises becoming louder, his leggings slick and appendage threatening to snake out. He stopped only for a moment to peel the black cloth off his body and pushed them down to his knees, the pink appendage rolling out with a delicious squelch. He cursed himself, he was dripping fluids and staining the casing, but with a look at the print’s eyes, he threw the curses out the window and continued on.

“Hey, sorry! I forgot my phone on the side tabl- **_oh._**”

Zim froze in his tracks, eyes he didn’t realize he had close snapped open and he whipped his head around, meeting the gaze of the real eyes of Dib. The young man was standing in the doorway, mouth agape and a dark red flush taking up his entire face. With a glance to the table he noticed that the phone had been left unattended, and now he was really cursing for not bothering to close the door. To have Dib see him in such a demeaning position took a hit to his pride, how dare a lowly human such as himself stare at a lewd display of the superior Irken species. Zim shuddered and turned his head back and faced the print Dib’s face. He was still oozing translucent pink liquid and twitching, desperate to touch himself, but he couldn’t, not right now. The Dib needed to leave right away so he could finish what he started.

“I wasn’t even gone_ five minutes_ Zim, did you miss me that much?”

“Hn....”

“No answer huh? Too turned on by an image of me to think straight,” That wasn’t even a question, that was a knowing statement. Dib made his way back into the house, having the curtesy to close the door of course, and took a long, hard drink of the display in front of him. Green skin completely covered in that wonderful purple bloom he loved so much, eyes drawn down in what appeared to be shame, and oh good god Zim was shaking. Those claws were digging into the sides of the pillow, threatening to rip the fabric, his shirt rode up to show that cute, slightly pudgy belly, and that tentacle like appendage pulsing and leaking like it has a mind of its own. “Damn, you’re _soaking_ wet.”

Casual steps made their way to the couch, Dib planting himself comfortably on the pink cushions, one leg crossing over the other and resting his cheek on his hand. He looked like a king on his throne, ready to punish a guilty peasant for misbehaving. Eyes half lidded, he gave a smirk to Zim and unbuckled his pants, releasing himself from the slightly tight fabric. The alien took a peek at him, nearly squinting, as if he didn’t want to see his almost unwanted company.

“Go on then,”

“Eh?”

“You heard me,” Dib breathed out, voice going low to the point that Zim had to crane his neck forward to hear him. “You started pretty well, so now let’s finish this up. Or is the Almighty Zim shy all of a sudden?”

“Zim is never shy!”

“Mhm, then prove it.”

It was indeed embarrassing, hell, it was humiliating to be caught in the act, and then for Dib to have the gall to tell him to continue in the most casual way. Zim shuddered at that, but this was not out of shame. No, this was something else, and he bit his lip at his sudden realization that he liked the fact that he was being watched. He like that he was dripping wet over a stupid pillow case, and he liked it even more now that the real Dib was here. He bit his lip hard to stifle a moan, he wasn’t even moving yet and he was getting so warm again. He was twitching again, both body and appendage, and he knew for a fact that he needed friction. He needed to touch himself.

“Haa...”

Finally, Zim started to move, flinching at first from the now cold stain on the fabric. Red eyes bore into fake brown ones, he didn’t dare look at the real human for the moment, he could practically feel the dumb smile that was plastered across his face. But the fact that he was here, watching him in such a state, Zim was completely exposed and at the mercy of Dib and they both knew that. It excited him to no end, and he didn’t even notice just how hard he was grinding into the pillow, his pelvis was basically hitting the floor now, his juices drooling from his tip. He threw his head up and mewls flows from his lips, not a care in the world, no longer holding back.

“Oh _god_, you’re so **nasty**,” Dib groaned and grabbed at himself, position more stiff as he watched in amazement. He thrusted slowly at first, getting a good flow of his own fluids to slick his hand to pick up the pace. Who needed tv when he had this to watch? “You love the idea of riding me don’t you?”

“D-dirty human.”

“Oh I’m not the dirty one here, look at yourself,” Dib squeezed at himself, breathing becoming erratic. Zim stained the casing permanently, there would be no way that the pink liquid would ever come out. He didn’t even know the alien could get this wet, even the floor was shining from his mess. “You’re getting so worked up over a picture of me. Do you want the real deal? Do you want me deep inside of you? Pounding you until you can’t breathe?”

“**_Y-yes_**...”

“Oh you will, but I want to see you finish yourself off. Touch yourself for me.”

A gloved hand flew up to a green face and was pulled off immediately with teeth that nearly pierced flesh. Skin that was never exposed clawed at something red and squirming, a hiss of pure bliss coming off thin lips immediately. Zim was always rough with himself, if there wasn’t a type of sting left behind he didn’t care for it. He was shivering, drooling coming out his mouth and dribbling down his chin, pants echoing throughout the room. His hand had a mind of it own at this point, a wonderfully loud squelching when his hand reached his tip, that sweet smelling fluid looking around and overflowing down his skin. He was getting close, his belly felt extremely tight. Just a few more pumps and he’d be good.

“What a good little alien, are you imagining that being my hand? Sliding up and down all that juice, begging me to taste it,” Dib’s eyes turned dark, his hand going even faster than before. He was nearing his end as well, but he’d be damned if he went before Zim did. He knew how much he loved to be dirty talked, the nastier the better, and he would deliver just that. The way Zim was quivering, no longer grinding on the pillow, just touching himself in such a way that would make someone cry out in pain. He was definitely ready to lose himself. “Come on then **_Zimmy_**, come for me and I can really get a good taste of you.”

That sneer in his voice at that damn nickname drove Zim to the edge. He choked on a scream and shook violently, pink streaks hitting more of the pillowcase and floor. His breathing became erratic and he hit the floor with a thump, the coolness of the linoleum feeling marvelous on his extremely hot skin. His eyes slipped shut, and he didn’t need to see that Dib came as well, his low groan ringing in his antenna. Both stayed in the silence of the house, only broken by their labored breathing. Once he felt he was able to, Zim got to his feet, kicked the rest of his pants off and crawled onto Dib’s lap.

“How dare you come into my home without knocking,” Zim was frowning, very displeased, and yet he found himself grinding down onto Dib full force. The frown faded quickly and now it was his turn to take a dark smile, ungloved hand palming at the half flaccid erection. He grew satisfied when Dib let out a groan of pleasure. “Now I will only forgive you if you mate with me until I become tired. Understand?”

“W-wait Zim, that takes forever.”

“Silence! You _will_ listen to me. Do you understand?”

“...Yes.”

It would be hours later that very spent Irken and human would be laying on the floor, the damn joke of a body pillow tossed to the side to be burned at a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, and will contain NSFW material from time to time
> 
> **No one shot is related to each other in any way unless stated otherwise**


End file.
